Sigma Ikutsuki
Character *title = Shuji Ikutsuki *first appearance = [[The Heroton Group Gaiden: Unknown Origins]] (Mentioned) *media = *realcreator = Eloy A. Rosario *artist = Eloy A. Rosario *voiceactor = Dan Woren *japanactor = Hideyuki Hori *nickname = *Type = Somebody *Race = Cyborg *Hair color = brown with grey streeks *skin color = Pale *gender = Male *eye color = Dark brown *attire = *height = 6' *weight = Unknown *birthplace = Japan *hobbies = *family = Unknown, [[Maxime Grenon]] (Former Master) *Creations = [[Makoto Yuki]], [[Elphaba mk II]], ??? *Date of Birth = Unknown *Date of Death = November 4, 2009 *Date of Revival = *age = Unknown (Aging has Stopped) *alignment = Evil *ability type = *Arcana = *Persona = [[Mastema]] Design When he was still human, Ikutsuki is a middle-aged man with dark brown eyes, long wavy brown hair, and a goatee. He wears a tan suit over his brown turtleneck. He wears glasses. After [[Maxime Grenon|Maxime]] "Saved" his life by making him submit to the Darkness, he split into a Heartless and a Nobody, the Former becoming a mindless monster overtime. As a Nobody he lost both of his arms from the fall he took off of Tartarus, as a result Maxime gave him Organic Prognostics. which also prevented him From aging as well. Personality Ikutsuki's true personality is somewhat difficult to pinpoint as he exhibits a sharp shift after one point in the story. It can be argued that either one of his personalities were the real one, while the other was a manifestation simply to further his goals or a distortion based on the circumstances. In Persona 3, while he is acting as the adviser of SEES, he is quite polite and sophisticated, never needing to change his tone or manner. He is friendly, always accompanied with a gentle smile and a set of bad puns to provide comedy relief when it is needed, and perhaps not needed. It is implied the chairman knows more than he lets on but nonetheless he is the main source of knowledge for the group regarding all things related to the Dark Hour and thus acts as guidance for the main cast. After the defeat of the twelve Shadows, Ikutsuki shows a very different side of him to the party at the entrance of Tartarus. Manipulative, his dialogue speckled with evidence of his twisted savior complex, and his lack of remorse for what he's done; a grin befitting an insane man confirms that he is far from the chairman the cast has known, something [[Aigis]] comments on if asked by the player a little after the event. His Personality as a Cyborg Remains the same as when before he "died", Insane and bent on becoming "The Savior of the World", however he also Retains his dry sense of humor and bad puns when speaking to others. Ironically, he is polite to his enemies but shows his insane demeanor to his allies. Profile '''Persona 3''' Ikutsuki is the Chief Director of the High School. His proper demeanor and bad puns lead to him being considered lame by most of the students there. He is also the adviser for the special group formed by the game's heroes. He is incapable of utilizing a Persona. In truth, Ikutsuki is working toward a completely opposite end, sharing Mitsuru's grandfather's dream of The Fall and the coming of Nyx. He was one of the scientists involved in the experiments at Gekkoukan ten years ago, including the creation of artificial Persona-users. Ikutsuki manipulates SEES as well as Strega to destroy the twelve Arcana Shadows, promising them that once they do so they will eliminate the Dark Hour. But killing the twelve Arcana Shadows actually melds them together, allowing for the re-emergence of the thirteenth Arcana, Death. It is Death's function to summon Nyx and destroy the world. After his lies are discovered, Ikutsuki reprograms Aigis to sacrifice the members of SEES as offerings for Nyx, and then kills Takeharu Kirijo who had taken advantage of Aigis' inner fight and tried to shoot Ikutsuki himself. When Aigis breaks the programming and frees SEES, Ikutsuki jumps to his death from the top of Gekkoukan High School's observational roof (Lower Tartarus) after being wounded in the stomach by a bullet. His mission to revive Death was already complete by the time of his death. '''Revival''' Despite his supposed Death on November 4th, 2009, Ikutsuki had survived the fall from Tartarus, kept alive by [[Maxime Grenon]]. While it's unknown weither or not Maxime saved him out of either empathy or for one of his schemes, Ikutsuki is kept alive in a super computer until a physical body could be made for him. Ikutsuki, seeking the chance to revive his plans in the evil boy, due to Maxime wanting to become Death, they strike a deal, Maxime would build Ikutsuki a new body, and Ikutsuki would help in any way he could in Maxime's goal. For the next few years until Maxime's death, Ikutsuki worked in the shadows as Maxime's subordinate, helping him build his Machines, as well as Creating a Life support system (That Maxime would use in Year VII & VIII) and a Replica and Cloning factory (Which would Create the M replicas as well as other Inventions). After Maxime's Passing, Ikutsuki remained in the shadows, still determined to Revive Death and Reset the world. Many Years later, and through a unknown means, Ikutsuki would be able to obtain his Arcana, as well as his own Persona (Something he lamented he couldn't achieve when he was Human). Discoveriing that [[Minato Arisato]]'s body was perserved after his supposed Death (The body never rotting away due to his soul being missing, giving off the appearance of Sleep), he was able to steal Traces of his DNA and slowly nurture a [[Makoto Yuki|Clone of Minato]], knowing if he could Replicate the events that Transpired before his Death, he could recreate the coming of the Fall. After the Clone was Born, he also Created "Sibilings" for the boy, while also experimenting on DNA fusion. This then led to the Creation of [[Elphaba mk II]]; who he discovered the blueprints for in Maxime's files and used pieces of her and the corpse of Anti-Shadow Weapon Unit #24 (Who he discovered during his travels to Yakushima); a sister Unit dubbed [[Evanora]] created from the Remains of destroyed older model Anti-Shadow Weapons, and [[Makoto Nanaya]]; a Half-Human, Half-Animal created from replicating the woman he used to Birth the Minato Clone and then altering her DNA. '''[[The Heroton Group: The After Years]]''' Trivia